This invention relates to an invalid turning apparatus. More particularly, it refers to a hand movable apparatus located on the floor next to an invalid's bed which permits a standing assisted invalid patient to be turned from one position next to the bed to another position for sitting, such as in a wheel chair.
Many different devices and apparatus exist to aid in the movement of an invalid patient. These include the devices shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,713, wherein a platform swivels over a base plate so that an invalid can turn himself or herself while standing in an erect position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,239 describes, an automobile seat for handicapped persons ,which moves in a rotary manner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,003 describes a turntable assembly for moving a patient. None of these devices provide a simple portable means for a care provider to turn a patient in a standing position from a bed to a seat. Absent such a device, it is a strain on many care providers to move an invalid because of the weight involved. This can cause back strain or muscle pulls on the care provider. A device is needed which can allow a care provider to turn the invalid from a position adjacent a bed to a nearby wheelchair without causing exertion on the care provider